


Clan Mereel

by nic_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jango is a Little Shit, arla 1 jango 0, arla is also a little shit, cute sibling shit, dad jaster, prank wars!!!, very amused by his kids fucking around, we were ROBBED of cute sibling shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic_writes/pseuds/nic_writes
Summary: Arla Fett lives AU: family and sibling drabbles because we were ROBBED of cute sibling shit.
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett, Arla Fett & rancor, Jaster Mereel & Arla Fett, Jaster Mereel & Jango Fett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Clan Mereel

It was supposed to be a joke. It was supposed to be a kriffing joke.  
  
Jango groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall as Arla’s cooing reached a peak. He stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then glanced over to where _Jas’buir_ was leaning against the wall, hoping for some sort of support. _Buir_ was straight faced, but Jango could see a smile in the corners of his lips. _Traitor._  
  
And Arla sat cross-legged on the ground, leaning against her bed, blonde hair braided tightly, still wearing her blue-gray _beskar’gam._ Her helmet was discarded at her side. In her lap, a baby rancor flailed, letting out soft growls.  
  
The rancor was supposed to be a prank, retaliation for Taungsday, when Arla had put too much _pirjanad_ in his caf and he’d nearly cried in front of the entire _haat’ade._ She was _supposed_ to scream.  
  
“ _Copikla ikaad._ ”  
  
Jango glanced dubiously at the slimy little creature. She had to be messing with him. She _had_ to.  
  
Beside him, _Jas’buir_ was taking deep breaths, trying desperately to control his amusement. Little gods, if _buir_ started laughing, Jango might as well get up and leave.  
  
Then Arla looked up, brown eyes wide and a swatch of slime already drying on her cheek. “ _Buir,_ can we adopt her?”  
  
With that, Jaster lost it.  
  
Arla glanced over at Jango, looked him directly in the eyes and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @a-dumb-writing-gay!!
> 
> Will be updated very sporadically based on whatever inspiration I get. Feel free to drop ideas in the comments section (or on Tumblr, just at me)


End file.
